La necesidad de aclarar la incertidumbre
by MinMeroko
Summary: Mimi ha estado intensamente insistiendo sobre tendencias, moda y cuál le quedaría mejor. Y Hikari y Takeru se han vuelto las víctimas de la regenerada obsesión de la pelirosa, así que, para ponerle un alto a toda esa locura, deciden descubrir la verdadera causa de tal comportamiento. Obsesión vs ¿Algo más?


El sonido de su celular le avisó que había tres mensajes sin leer en su bandeja de entrada, hecho que provocó que suspirara cansado y que a la vez su amiga fijase su mirada con extrañez ante tal acto.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? — Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño — Luces igual que Daisuke cuando recibe mensajes de su hermana.

— Algo así — respondió apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldar del sofá. Ambos se encontraban esperando a Daisuke y Miyako en una cafetería cerca de la universidad puesto que dentro de una hora los cuatro debían asistir a un seminario impartido para todas las carreras de primer y segundo ingreso — Yo diría que peor. Es Mimi. De nuevo.

Ante la mención de la muchacha de ojos color miel, Hikari suspiró, con el mismo sentimiento de querer esconderse bajo una roca y no salir para así no ser encontrada por su amiga, justo como imaginaba que su amigo rubio se sentía — No puede ser. Esto… ya se está saliendo de control, Takeru. ¿Qué dicen los mensajes?

El joven de ojos azules procedió a sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y seguidamente revisó los mensajes, que, como bien sabía de antemano, eran de su amiga recién mencionada.

 **3:26 ¡Takeru! Necesito tu ayuda.**

El mensaje incluía la fotografía de un vestido color rosado.

 **3:27 ¿Ese color combina con mi piel?**

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos mensajes que lo frustraban tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso a él? ¿Acaso no estaban también Sora, Hikari y Miyako? Sin duda alguna la peli morada le respondería de inmediato y podrían pasar hablando horas y horas sobre vestidos y todo eso. Él no debía se involucrado en conversaciones de ese tipo. Era muy incómodo. Y comprometedor.

— Ayúdame con esto. No puedo responder de nuevo algo así pidió tendiéndole el aparato a la castaña de ojos rubí.

A pesar de que ella también estaba algo abrumada por la situación, el rostro del contrario logró sacarle una sonrisa. La última vez que le preguntaron algo como eso, fue frente a sus hermanos mayores, y por supuesto, ambos no tardaron en molestarlo al ver que la princesa del grupo le preguntaba sobre ropa y accesorios como si de una chica se tratase.

 **3:32 Si… se ve bien.**

Sabía que una respuesta más elaborada haría que Mimi sospeche sobre quién le contestó realmente.

— Tenemos que hacer algo. Esto no es normal. Ya ha pasado un mes, Hikari.

 _Ambos se encontraban caminando por los extensos pasillos del centro comercial de Tokyo en compañía de su amiga de infancia. Cada cierta distancia, Mimi se detenía frente a las diversas vitrinas y escaparates de las muchas tiendas y los llenaba de preguntas._

" _¿Qué opinas de esa falda, Hikari?" "¿Crees que este short haga ver mis piernas sexys, Takeru?"_

 _Y claro, quien más se encontraba indispuesto con aquello, era el único miembro del sexo masculino presente. Mimi poseía tal confianza que no se avergonzaba al preguntar tales cosas, y, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos, ella no lo pensaba dos veces para cuestionarle por su aspecto_

— _Esto es raro. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso a mí?_ — _le había susurrado a la castaña en un intento de que no los escucharan._

 _Hikari había sonreído suavemente_ — _Se trata de Mimi. Solo te preguntó porque viniste con nosotras._

— _Pero no vine a comprar_ — _contestó bufando_ — _Dijeron que comprarían pizza._

— _Acabas de hablar justo como mi hermano._

— _¡Ustedes dos, tortolos! ¡Vamos, quedan más tiendas!_

Claramente ellos obviaron ese fragmento de la situación en sus recuerdos, puesto que cada vez que lo rememoraban, un color carmín cubría sus rostros tornándolos tan rojos como una manzana.

* * *

 _Hikari y Mimi se encontraban en la habitación de la menor, haciendo… nada en especial._

— _Oye, Hikari_ — _la llamó sin apartar su vista de la pantalla de su celular._

— _Dime._

— _¿Debería ponerme a dieta?_

 _Tal pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y dejó su computadora de lado para prestarle atención a su amiga_ — _¿Dieta? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué tendrías que hacer dieta? Así estás bien, Mimi._

— _Es que…_ — _vio que la mayor dudaba_ — _¿Este me quedaría bien?_ — _dijo enseñándole la imagen de un pantalón un poco desteñido y con ligeros raídos en la tela._

— _¿Desde cuándo compras por internet? Siempre has sido de las que aman ir de tienda en tienda hasta desfallecer_ — _vaya que estaba contrariada ante aquella actitud. Ella había sido testigo de la inquebrantable voluntad de la peli rosa para continuar explorando cada tienda a pesar de estar muriéndose por el cansancio._

— _No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar yendo siempre al centro comercial_ — _dijo frunciendo el ceño_ — _Además, estaba desactualizada, y también así es más fácil. Hasta puedo ver ropa desde la comodidad de mi cama, y sobre todo… tengo una carrera en proceso qué sostener._

* * *

 _Takeru iba en compañía de Mimi en el autobús, camino a la casa de los Yagami. El rubio porque debía entregarle un USB a Taichi de parte de su hermano, y la peli rosa ayudaría a Hikari con una tarea._

 _Ambos conversaban tranquilamente de trivialidades, sobre la universidad, y de vez en cuando, la muchacha lo hacía avergonzarse al involucrar a la menor de los Yagami cuando la charla dio un giro hacia las relaciones._

 _Claro. Hasta que, como siempre, la peli rosa cambió abruptamente de tema con la siguiente pregunta._

— _¿Me vería bien con el famoso "rose gold"?_

 _Ese cuestionamiento, como si se tratase de magia, hizo que el rostro del rubio se contrajera en una mueca como si ella le hubiese hablado en un idioma alienígena._

 _¿Qué demonios era eso?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sí, Takeru. Es un color que está muy de moda. Aunque no estoy segura, estaba pensando el volver a mi color natural, pero he visto tantas fotos que ya no sé. También hay que tomar en cuenta si combinaría con mi guardarropa…_

 _Por los próximos cinco minutos que faltaban para llegar a su destino, él tuvo que escuchar el extraño idioma de los tintes de cabello y tendencias en color._

— Hay que terminar con esto — sentenció el rubio ante ese último recuerdo.

 **10:53 ¿Seguirla? ¿Hablas en serio, Hikari?**

 _10:54 Claro que sí. Va a funcionar. No es como si fuésemos a seguir a Sora o a tu hermano, ellos se darían cuenta incluso si los seguimos a un kilómetro de distancia. Es tu hermano, Takeru. Conócelo un poco -.-_

 **10:54 Ya, ya. Perdón. Nunca he considerado saber si mi hermano es fácil de espiar o no.**

 _10:55 ¡Yo nunca he espiado a nadie! Además, con Tai no hay mucho por saber. Es muy obvio…_

 **10:55 Ok. Ya entendí. ¿Cuándo vamos a espiarla?**

 _10:56 ¿Tienes tiempo hoy? Miya me comentó que Mimi le pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial, pero ella no puede porque tiene un compromiso con Sora y su mamá, y como yo planeo todo sin decírtelo, le dije a Mimi que yo tampoco podía. Así que va a ir sola._

 **10:57 Las mujeres son peor que el FBI.**

 _10:58 Gracias._

 **10:58 No lo decía como cumplido.**

 _10:59 Como sea. ¿Estás libre o no?_

 **10:59 Sí, sí. ¿A qué hora te veo?**

 _11:00 A las 3:30._

 _11:05 Y no llegues tarde, Takaishi -_-_

— La pantalla no se irá a ningún lado, así que no intentes meterte en ella.

— Muy gracioso, hermano — contestó dejando su celular de lado para ver a Taichi recién llegado de su entrenamiento matutino, él dejó su mochila en uno de los sofás y tomó asiento en otro.

— ¿Estás hablando con Takeru?

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

— Por nada. Ustedes dos ya deberían salir. Incluso yo ya superé mi faceta protectora contigo, estoy a punto de encerrarlos en un armario para que se decidan a salir de una vez.

— ¡Taichi Yagami! — protestó lanzándole un cojín. Solo eso le faltaba, que su propio hermano la estuviese molestando con ese asunto — En lugar de querer emparejarme con Takeru, preocúpate por conseguir una novia para ti.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír de lado por ese comentario, y se levantó — Iré a ducharme, más tarde tengo algo por hacer.

Hikari frunció el ceño ante el gesto de su hermano. ¿Ese que se traía entre manos? ¿Por qué actuaba así al mencionar la posibilidad de que se consiguiera una novia?

* * *

Mimi suspiró con cansancio a la vez que se sentaba en una de las muchas bancas que había repartidas por toda la extensión del centro comercial. Había corrido, arriesgándose a caerse y hacer el ridículo frente a muchas personas solo para no mojarse por el repentino diluvio que comenzó a caer cuando recién se bajaba del taxi.

Debió haber traído una sombrilla, pero durante todo el día el sol había estado presente, y por supuesto, el sujeto del clima se volvió a equivocar.

— Soleado todo el día… sí, claro... — Murmuró irritada.

Para colmo, sus amigas la habían abandonado vilmente. Justo hoy que ella quería darles una noticia que estuvo esperando fuese el momento adecuado.

Ahora… ¿Dónde podía encontrar _eso_?

Lo que más la atormentaba es que ni siquiera sabía que era _eso_.

¿Qué se le regalaba a un muchacho de 23 años?

Dios. Lo conocía bien, pero por alguna razón no lograba encontrar el obsequio ideal.

Se dedicó a rondar absolutamente todos los pasillos del edificio.

Piso uno…

Piso dos…

Piso tres…

Faltaba uno y no encontraba nada.

Se sentó en la primera banca que notó en su cambio de visión y se desplomó.

— Voy a morir… alguien ayúdeme... — se quejó cerrando los ojos por un momento, cuando, a su lado, sintió la presencia de alguien más y al fijar su mirada en el recién llegado, por poco se va de espaldas — ¡Daisuke! — gritó al borde de un paro cardíaco. ¿Cómo podía su amigo aparecer así de la nada?

— Hola, Meems — le sonrió el moreno con simpatía.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces apareciéndote frente a las personas tan de sorpresa? — cuestionó indignada.

— Tú me mandaste un mensaje — contestó con simpleza — ¿Quieres? — Daisuke le extendió un trozo de chocolate, que en ese momento era como ambrosía para la peli rosa (gold) quien estaba agotada y necesitaba algo que la reanimara — En fin. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

— Necesito que me aconsejes para comprar un regalo.

El recién llegado se le quedó viendo atónito, intentando aguantarse la risa porque sabía que su amiga podía llegar a ser tan violenta como la cerebrito de Miyako, pero es que, ¿Por qué… de todas las personas en el mundo él podría ayudarla con un regalo?

— ¿Regalo? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso las chicas se murieron o qué? ¿Te sientes bien? — cuestionó tanteando la temperatura de su amiga con su mano.

— Sí, Dai. Estoy bien — respondió apartando la mano del moreno — Es un regalo para Wallace. Tú también eres su amigo, y eres un chico. Sé que si me ayudas le daré el regalo perfecto.

— Mimi… lo has dicho. Soy un chico. Entre chicos el regalo más aceptado es una invitación a una barra de "coma todo lo que quiera hasta reventar" y con eso ya eres todo un campeón. Y sé que eso no es lo que tú defines como "el regalo perfecto"

— Ya lo sé. Solo ayúdame a decidir qué podría ser y qué no.

— Bueno…

— Yo te invitaré a la estúpida barra de "coma todo lo que quiera hasta reventar" — y como respuesta recibió un abrazo de oso acompañado de risas de parte de ambos.

* * *

— ¿Desde cuándo Daisuke tiene tantas confianzas con Mimi? — Takeru no dejaba de hacer preguntas como un niño pequeño ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Habían seguido a la peli rosa (gold) durante casi dos horas y ella entraba y salía de tiendas, y solo compró una tonta chaqueta. Chaqueta que también le gustó a Hikari, lo que lo llevó a considerar que definitivamente no era buena idea espiar a alguien en un centro comercial en compañía de una mujer.

Hikari por su parte, no salía del asombro, y su parte irracional no dejaba de maquinar ideas sin sentido. Mimi lucía feliz y cómoda al lado de Daisuke. ¿Acaso…?

— ¿No será… que todo esto de preguntar sobre dietas y su apariencia en general sea porque…?

— Ellos están saliendo — declaró la castaña estupefacta.

— No. No. No puede ser posible. ¡No me jodas, Hikari! — exclamó ignorando la mala cara que le dedicó su amiga al haberle hablado así — Hemos estado todo el día siguiendo a Mimi, por un rato pensé que era solo su afición por las tendencias y el estúpido rose gold de siempre… y ahora resulta que sale con Daisuke. ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos eso?

Ambos jóvenes estaban experimentando un colapso mental…

— Oigan, chicos — una mano se posó en el hombro de Hikari y otra en el de Takeru, espantándolos y que por consecuencia dieran un respingo, acompañado de una maldición por parte de Takeru.

— ¿Taichi? — el rubio arqueó una ceja, intentando quitarse a la castaña de encima, pues se habían tropezado por la repentina voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? — ella intentaba todo lo posible por actuar indiferente ante la posición incómoda en la que había quedado sobre su amigo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes escondidos aquí? — la vieja táctica de contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta, Taichi hizo que saliesen de su improvisado escondite — ¿Y bien?

— Yo también quiero saber eso. ¡Dijiste que ibas a estar ocupada, Hikari! — una voz chillona y conocida habló a sus espaldas. Mimi los miraba acusadoramente con sus manos en jarra, junto a Daisuke que comía un helado, viendo entre extrañado y dándoles el pésame por ganarse las miradas asesinas de la oji miel — Ahora resulta que ustedes están saliendo y no me dijeron. ¡Es imperdonable!

— Nosotros no estamos saliendo. Y... Daisuke y tú están saliendo, y tampoco dijiste nada.

Silencio.

El helado murió al caer al suelo al instante en que Daisuke estalló en carcajadas.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, intentando por todos los medios aguantarse la risa.

Y Taichi, primero no entendía nada, pero al notar las gafas de su hermana y la gorra negra de Takeru, supo qué había estado pasando.

— Yo no estoy saliendo con Daisuke.

— Estuviste todo el día con él.

— Porque le pedí que me ayudase a comprarle un regalo a Wallace por su cumpleaños. Él lo conoce tanto como yo. Y pedírselo a mi novio no era una opción.

— ¿Novio? — repitió Hikari.

— Entonces si tienes novio, ¿Por qué él no podía ayudarte? ¿Acaso no conoce la barra de "coma todo lo que quiera hasta reventar"

— Sí. La conozco. Pero no conozco mucho a Wallace.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Taichi. Y luego bajaron hasta las manos del moreno que ahora rodeaban la cintura de Mimi.

 _Novio._

 _Pedírselo a mi novio no era una opción._

 _No conozco a Wallace._

Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Ustedes dos me estaban espiando? – Inquirió divertida — Tienes una hermana que no reconozco, Tai.

Eso no podía ser más raro.

— ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

— Un mes… ¡Un mes! — la castaña se tornó roja. Todo eso ya no tenía sentido para ella — Me siento estafada.

Indignada, quien menos debería estarlo, Hikari se fue prácticamente echando humo por los oídos, y Takeru luego de decir un "No me jodan otra vez…" la siguió junto con Daisuke que se limitó a recordarle a Mimi su acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que estabas muy junto a Daisuke? — Taichi la miró escéptico, haciendo que Mimi, por la diferencia de altura tuviese que levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Estás celoso de él?

— Pasó todo el día contigo y yo no. Posiblemente más personas pensaron que eran novios.

— Ok, ok… me encargaré de sepan que tú eres mi novio — Taichi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Mimi saltó hacia él para posteriormente enrollar su piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno, y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios que dejó perplejo al muchacho. Taichi sonrió y sostuvo a Mimi — ¿Mejor?

— Ese es un regalo mejor que cualquiera que le hayas comprado al americano.

Ella recibió gustosa el beso en la frente de parte de su novio — ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— Pensaba comprar unos lentes de sol. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? — sonrió jugando con sus manos entrelazadas.

— Puede convertirse en una, ángel.

* * *

— Así que por eso estaba tan paranoica… quería lucir bien para mi hermano. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? — Hikari no dejaba de quejarse, reprocharse su falta de juicio y el haber considerado el que su amiga estuviese saliendo con Daisuke… ahora ella había quedado al descubierto como una persona con falta de discreción y que había sucumbido a instintos infantiles.

El rubio le dio una palmada en el hombro como gesto de aliento — Relájate. No es para tanto, Hikari.

— Vaya. Quién diría que jugarían a los espías. Esperaba algo así de parte de Miyako o la propia Mimi

— ¡Los dos hagan silencio!

* * *

 **Creo que esto me salió más Takari/humor que Michi, pero bueno… es que si ellos estaban espiando era obvio que su perspectiva sería más importante.**

 **Tú dirás, Gale.**


End file.
